On Waiting, and Faith
by rookieD
Summary: (One-shot). Takes place pre start of 2.13. A couple of nights earlier Sam and Andy both got a taste of what they wanted their future to be. Waiting for that wasn't an option tonight.


_A/N. I started this one a little while back in response to Lena Guffi's prompt during my writing of Five. Four. Three. Two. One. I was inspired to finish it recently by another Guest who wanted to see what might've gone down...before we interrupted these two on the floor. _

_I've attempted to see it from both Sam and Andy perspectives - which is new for me...so let me know what you think._

**One-shot, pre start of 2.13 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**

* * *

"Candace," the voice at the other end of her phone is unmistakable.

Andy's heart races and _pounds_.

That low, deep timbre of his is a delicious contrast against the din of The Penny. "What? I can hardly hear you…" Actually, it doesn't really matter what his words are, she's just so –

Excited. (Elated, relieved, _happy_).

The fact that he's at the other end of the line means two things, at the very least:

Most importantly, it means that he is _safe_. (She couldn't help but worry about him, even before he went under…).

And secondly, it means that he was _thinking_ about _her_.

Andy can't even begin to process how that really makes her feel. (She spent sleepless nights wondering if he ever really gave a damn in the lead up to their paths crossing at The Alpine Inn).

Sam speaks louder – but only just. "I…if you aren't doing anything in the next little while-"

Andy beams. Is he kidding? Maybe she should've just confessed _everything_ the other night. "I'm coming over now."

It's _ridiculous_ how much she's missed him.

(Andy has no earthly idea how she dragged herself out of bed the day after she found out he left to go UC…the morning after she spent an embarrassing amount of time on his stoop. That was one confession she _did_ actually make to him the other night: _I wanted to kiss you that night by the fire truck…and then I wanted to find out if we could be __**more**__…_).

Granted, _now_ is different to _then_.

Before two days ago he hadn't told her she was "beautiful" and "perfect", or a whole host of other things. Before two days ago he hadn't told her he missed her from the moment he went away. (Sam Swarek may be a teaser, but two days ago their teasing, flirting banter was intermingled with…. something else.)

_Two days_ –

_Damn it._

Two days of being convinced his scent still lingered on her. Two days of closing her eyes at every possible opportunity to recall the way he touched her, the way he held her, the way he felt, (the way she felt), when he was on top of her, under her, and _inside_.

Two days of her _wanting_ –

Two days of her wishing to god that she had something - even small - of his…so he was with her at all times.

Andy feels the same wanting burn ebb from her core all the way to every single one of her extremes – even now. More so, really -

With the sound of his voice.

With the thought that he wants her with him _now_.

She swoops up her coat and rushes to the door without saying goodbye to anyone. Honestly, right now she doesn't even know that they're there.

In this moment, there is only one place that Andy wants to be.

* * *

Sam hangs up the payphone and walks the half block back to his apartment. At first he considers waiting for her out here in the cold.

He bites his lip, takes a deep breath and decides on second thoughts that it's best to go check on whether he actually did turn the wires off. While he's at it, he turns the burn phone off too –

It's stupid and dangerous, but he doesn't want any distractions.

Not tonight – probably never when he's with her. (_Nothing to report, turning in for the night_ was the text he sent Boyd just 20 minutes ago).

_Jesus._

Two days without her and she's still under his skin.

Brennan's been watching him like a hawk and he's finding it hard to focus. He'd pack it all in now, but Sam's pretty sure his file would be marked with big red words including: _fool_ and _never to be taken under again_.

Right now, he could care less – especially about the second part.

These two days have been a rollercoaster for Sam. He's ridden the waves of both elation and torture; this indelible imprint about what might have been if he weren't here.

(Sam honestly believed that McNally would move on with her plans – those plans that didn't include him).

His brain has been short-circuited since the moment he saw her at The Alpine Inn -

Two days of leaving his bed unmade and being seduced by her scent.

Two days of his mind replaying over and over again her laugh, her sighs, her moans.

Two days of her voice telling him about good candy and not wanting to wait anymore….

And yet, here they are now. _Waiting_.

Sam watches the street from the edge of his window. He doesn't know how long she'll be. He knows McNally isn't adverse to long farewells, especially since it sounded like _everyone_ was at The Penny tonight.

He runs his index finger under the hair tie that's been cutting into his opposite wrist for the past two days. (He found it near the bed after she left, when the sun came through his window. It's been driving him insane ever since. It's been both a blessing and a curse; a constant reminder of that night and what she gave to him, but also swelling his constant ache_ for_ her).

Sam closes his eyes for a second as he stifles a laugh he'd direct at himself. Never, ever before has he been so out of his depth with _craving_ (like he does about her).

He scratches at his chest and hopes like crazy that his desire hasn't put her in any danger. He couldn't live with himself if it did.

* * *

Andy rubs at her shoulders, willing some of the heat from the cab to sink into her bones.

She gives the driver clear, sharp, curt directions and leans forward to make sure he's taking the route she explained -

Andy may be leaning forward because of other reasons too.

(The desperation for actual physical release has been coiling tight inside of her since she walked out of his cover apartment in the early hours of the other morning. Seriously. Andy can't even explain it. The way he kissed her, the way they moved together, the way she lost herself (over and over again) -

She's never experienced anything like it.

She's never experienced anyone like _him_.)

Just thinking about the way he might touch her tonight -

_God._

It is quite obvious that what was once a slow burn between them has now well and truly caught on fire.

(Traci's been teasing her for hours on end with all sorts of analogies related to _heavenly_ – in between giving Andy stern lectures about how stupid she was.

"What. You couldn't tell him you were taking him off ice _before_ he went away?"

Andy wanted to tell Traci that this was so much more than getting underneath someone else…so much more than taking Sam off ice…but she opted against it, for now –

_Whatever_ is happening between her and Sam…

Well, Andy wants it just for them.)

* * *

Sam sees the cab on approach all the way up the end of the road.

He knows that it's her –

Because he wants it to be.

He opens and closes his door quietly, checking that none of the neighbours are around. His throat is dry but he's sweating profusely and his nerves are crackling. He just -

Sam wants McNally inside his apartment right the fuck now.

(He wanted to be back inside her the second she walked out.)

He only makes it down four stairs before there's a knock on the door.

Sam's body reacts like it's about to explode; all cop senses fly out the window as he swings the door wide open and catches sight of her.

He grins big because he can't help it, and he's stupidly breathless when he tries to greet her with her stupid fake name. (_Candace_. Seriously. What was she even thinking? "Couldn't get the good candy off your brain?" Sam teased the other night after her various confessions. The blush that crept up her whole body in response was a dead giveaway -)

Still. It's not like Sam can talk. For sure McNally will never let him live _Ernie_ down. (Or the fact he admitted having a _thing_ for her for some time).

And so much for staying in role.

Right now Sam doesn't even know who _he_ really is.

* * *

"JD," Andy teases – noticing the way Sam's looking at her.

He looks good, he does. ("You're a little clean for a bad guy, aren't you?" was something she observed to him the other night. Sam just smiled and winked at her: "Never know _who_ you might need to impress.")

He's less than a foot away from her and already she feels consumed by the bubble around them.

And -

She's uncertain about doing it because – hello – potential consequences. But apparently her body has different ideas to her brain.

Andy finds her legs and arms latched around him, because in the split second she was considering option A or B, she _launched_ –

And just as she knew he would. Just as she trusted…

He caught her: centre and front, chest to chest.

Andy is feeling bold and brazen; now that she knows he was thinking of her, she wants to cash in –

She puts her mittened hands on either side of his face and smiles down -

* * *

"Miss me huh, Candace?"

Sam needed to say _something_ to prevent what else might've come out.

The way her body fits into his on instinct makes him want to groan. Instead, he clears his throat and rearranges his face into deadly serious; this little show of affection so close to the street only serves to prove just how _stupid _they are.

McNally wiggles the length of him to plant herself on the ground. She gets that pretty face pouted up as she gives him a friendly smack on the arm. "Hey. I wasn't the one making the call."

Sam twists his mouth and watches her blush. (It's a whole lot more appealing than letting himself go red). He puts a hand to her neck lightly to see if everything else is as hot as her cheeks. "Let's get you inside where it's warm."

* * *

Andy's going to need some water when she gets upstairs; her throat is that ridiculously dry. She swallows to lubricate a couple of times as she follows him up the stairs – her hand latched into his so he can tug her along.

She looks at him questioningly just outside his door; she figures he's already turned off the wires, but wants to stay safe.

Sam nods and smiles small as he turns the handle and walks her inside.

Once they're in, Sam shuts the door softly and then clicks the lock.

Andy's heart has decided to race again – what with the way he's _still_ holding her by the hand.

He twirls her gently until her back rests against the door and nudges himself against her and all the way close.

That's when Sam gives Andy her proper hello.

Andy bounces on her toes as he licks his way into her mouth. His lips are warm and soft as he does it - and the breath he takes inside of her nearly makes Andy pass out.

* * *

Sam pulls back with a gentle bite of her lip.

He watches McNally's face with some reverie as she regains some air; closed eyes and spiky lashes and some swollen pink lips.

He grins at Andy as a smile spreads on her own face.

"Hey," she tells him quietly as her eyes flutter open after a really long while.

"Hey." Sam leans his face back into hers to nudge Andy's nose with his own.

Some moments later when oxygen is finally restored to Sam's brain, he remembers they don't have all the time in the world. He motions his head in the direction of the fireplace. "Go warm yourself up…I'll get you something to drink."

* * *

Andy watches the broad of Sam's shoulders as he heads into his kitchen and opens his fridge.

She smirks at the way he scrunches his eyebrows and holds up one beer.

Andy whips her mittens and hat and coat off and throws them on the table she sat on just a couple of nights ago –

The memory of their start flips her stomach and she just stops and stares.

She feels Sam by her side a few seconds into her daydream. He lets out a stifled, quiet laugh: "You want me to carry you to bed again?"

Andy turns to face him front on very slowly. All of a sudden, she can't wait anymore.

Within 30 seconds she's got her hands all over him and her mouth not far behind. "God. Can we, like. Talk later, I just -"

She feels Sam's shoulders shake with the humour he probably finds in just how desperate she is, but then, yeah, well –

It's not as though his body is not reacting as well.

* * *

Sam twists and turns Andy under his hands not knowing where the hell to have her. With her warm mouth and cool hands searching everything, she's going to do him in –

"Wait." Sam nudges her between frantic kisses - a little closer to the fireplace in an effort to warm her up and steady her out.

"No." Andy demands as she bites under his jaw. "Need you _now_."

Sam's brain and other parts spark all over the place as they wrestle roughly toward the direction of the bed. It's only when they're near the end of it that he manages to break free (sort of) from her hold.

He gets the idea as he looks up (and feels her grind herself on his ass).

He yanks at the duvet; one single pull because the bed is still unmade and he manages to get it all the way off.

* * *

Andy takes a single step back to watch him; feeling pretty smug and proud of herself.

She grins big as Sam goes about the business of laying the bedding careful but quick on the ground. Seriously. He's even on the floor – smoothing it out.

She looks between him and the fireplace and gives a playful tap to his shoulder with her boot. "Why, JD. You romantic, you. Next thing I know you'll be takin' me out on a _date._"

Sam looks up at her from the spot where he's crouched on his haunches. The look he gives Andy is dark and dangerous.

* * *

"Don't worry Candace. You'll get your date."

Sam grins crooked at the smug pretty face of McNally, he watches as her expression changes when she realizes she may be about to lose the upper hand.

He gets at the button and fly of her jeans before she can argue, and from thereon in things become a mad tussle as both of them yank at clothes until they come all the way off.

It's only when she's down to her bra and panties that Sam slows proceedings way the heck down. By the time they're at that point he's hovering above her; Andy's chest heaving and her hips stuttering outside of his thighs.

He eyes her all the way over, again having no fucking clue how he got so lucky that she'd let him this close. He's breathless and wanting everything, but he can't be such a jerk that he doesn't tell her what he thinks.

"You're beautiful."

* * *

Andy closes her eyes against the force of his words and how he delivers them. Just for a second or two.

It's not the first time he's said it, but all of a sudden it feels like it is.

She blinks and looks up at him and wants him to say more…

But he's staring straight back at her, paused – almost like he just shocked himself. So, Andy figures if she wants more, she'll just have to ask –

"You think of me these past couple of nights?"

Sam swallows as his eyes stop bouncing around and settle to focusing on her eyes. He opens his mouth once, and then closes it tight. It appears he'll have to work at his throat _again_ before he says anything else.

* * *

Sam's eyes close in a long blink and there's a brief struggle between his head and heart. In the end, they compromise –

"I….think of you a lot." He says it as casual as he can, almost like he's inquiring after her health. (It possibly comes out not quite as casual as he'd like-)

The look on Andy _then_ sets Sam completely alight; her big, doe eyes going watery and all the way open and that damn telltale gnaw at her lip.

Sam barely manages to keep it together as he watches what she does next; those fidgety hands of hers going all delicate and calm as she first undoes her bra…and then takes off her pants.

(It's not like a woman's never stripped for Sam before, but this –

_This_ is entirely something else.)

The fact that Andy's underneath him as she does it, and she's already so wet…

Well. She's vulnerable and open and wanting….and he feels every goose bump as it spreads across her whenever she brushes into his skin.

* * *

Andy would probably be embarrassed about how sticky and wet she already is…if Sam was some other guy.

_God_. He's barely even touched her so far; it's just the thought. (Two days -)

But. _Because_ it's Sam, she wants to _show_ him –

Andy butterflies her hips all the way open and then reaches down.

In a way, she expects him to follow her gaze…to _watch _what he's about to _feel_.

He doesn't though. (Well, not at first). She can still feel his eyes on her face as she holds his cock tight in her hand and runs the trail of where she is wettest _all_ the way along. "Me too," Andy whispers quietly. "Think of you too, Sam…all the time."

It was hard for Andy to form the sentence, and then croak it out. Not because she didn't want to tell him, just…yeah. She's barely holding herself together at this point.

* * *

"Andy…" Sam groans low and long.

He is well beyond wrecked.

He's undeniably helpless when it comes to this woman, and what she makes him want.

She glances back up at him as he says her name and gives him a coy smile. "I want you to watch." She squeezes him a little as she makes the demand, a gesture that makes Sam throb and twitch harder, and want to slide himself all the way into her now –

He does as she says though; Sam casts his eyes down.

There's the barest space between them for him to get the full picture, but –

He does.

There's blood pumping and rushing to all parts of his body as she does it for him one more time. That grip she's got going is just enough to hold him where she wants.

To watch her work herself over the length of him is beyond surreal; most likely because of the fact that it _feels_ –

McNally's painstakingly slow on her upward climb, but she's got him pressed against her hard and the friction is insane.

It's nothing short of a stunning sound she makes – the _ah-ah-oh _sigh as she runs her clit over the head. Sam desperately wants to look at her face and kiss her as she sucks some air in after her breath exhaled.

"You wanna come like this?" Sam asks croakily. Right now, he'll let her do _anything_.

* * *

Andy does and she doesn't.

Andy wants everything.

She could come like this – easily; the way he's so hard and pressed into the right spot. The movement against her clit is breathtaking; it's like she can feel the blood course through his veins.

She shakes her head minutely, not as a rejection (God, is it ever not a rejection); in fact…he's got her to the point of a sob:

"Need you inside," is all Andy can muster. But, then on an extra effort and because she wants more than anything to be with him now forever, all day and night.

"Long….slow…alright?"

* * *

Sam does know what McNally means. God only knows when they'll be together again – he wants as much as she wants, for this to last a _while_.

He pushes into her tenderly, just the barest and tiniest millimetre a second at a time.

By the time she's wrapped all the way around every part they're both panting hard just to hold on.

"Sam, God. Just – stay." McNally's got this look on her face that is determined and desperate in equal amounts.

Sam muscles his whole body down to her and feels an extra stretch, further still when she hooks her legs all the way around.

"Jesus. Andy. I….you're…." He can't finish the sentence though. Sam has to focus on his breathing when he feels her clench on him tight.

Both of their faces are screwed up in the ecstasy of it.

She's caught him unaware with the intensity of what she's trying to show him – of what it is that she feels.

"Andy…sweetheart…I'd never have left…."

* * *

Andy believes him. She curses herself still that she didn't step up to the plate earlier. She'd curse him too, but she sort of figures that he was cautious and possibly didn't think he'd ever be right for her –

"Sam. S'okay. We'll…" God. Andy wants to plan out everything with him right now…even before they both come. "I want…I want…"

She sobs a little as he rocks in her gently; the care he's taking in pushing himself is only serving to get her gripping tighter again.

If anyone was watching, it would appear that neither Sam or Andy are moving; the couple just rippling once in a while as though they were a small wave.

Andy's never…um…never…made love like this before, and it's doing a whole lot of things to her – inside and out.

_God._ If it wasn't for the hard floor beneath them, she could be with Sam like this for days and days.

She sighs loud as Sam's hips stutter, this edge to him like maybe he's starting to need more. "Okay…Sam…show me what you want."

* * *

What Sam wants is to get McNally out of this dangerous hellhole. And to take them a long way away. He wants to shack up with her and for them to be stupidly happy and forget all his shit.

Sam wants to live like she does, he wants to –

Show her how he admires the trust and goddamn love that she has for everything.

(Every now and then he's felt jealous of that about her, but then he remembers it's a part of her that he loves -)

He grunts as he pushes and pulls his way right in and almost all the way out. Her softness around him is excruciating and he wants the feeling he's got right now never to end.

* * *

It's almost brutal, despite how ridiculously gentle Sam is.

A large part of it is Andy's fault – the way she thrusts her hips hard up at him, with this desperate lust to take all that he's got.

She sees stars as he clutches under her shoulders and presses her hips all the way down.

Andy can't move at all after that; she just lets her orgasm wash all the way over the both of them and hold her breath as he comes.

* * *

"I…." it's already too late when Sam tries to tell her; he's already losing himself.

He tries to keep his eyes open so she can watch exactly what she does to him.

Sam's pretty sure his lost 98% of moisture out of his body by the time he falls on top of her, his mouth bone dry as it crashes into hers looking for something to help get him swallowing again.

Sam laughs a little as he pulls up for air. "You're…you're amazing." And then he drops himself back down and smiles into Andy's cheek.

* * *

Andy giggles because she can't help herself. She's feeling loose and liquid and lovely and entirely like she's in the right place.

"You…that…was amazing," Andy squeaks eventually, as Sam slides himself out and rolls his weight off her. "And we should totally…totally…do it again."

She worries her lip a little when she hears Sam suck in a breath. "I…yeah…God. Andy. You know I want to…we're just…we're just pushing some boundaries here."

Andy can't help but go on the defensive, and her face turns to a frown. "What. You'll just booty call me when _you_ want -"

Sam's up and over her again in a flash - his face concerned and anxious like Andy sometimes sees.

* * *

"Andy…no…that's not what I meant…." Sam stumbles over his words trying to come up with the right ones. "I…Jesus." He chews inside his cheek as he massages some fingers into her arms. "I don't know how to work this."

McNally's still got the frown on her face but it relaxes, and one tentative hand of hers runs its way down his chest. "How long you think this op's gonna take?"

Sam shakes his head and laughs mirthlessly. "I can't say for sure, sweetheart…" he looks her straight in the eye and smiles because he wants to give her something to hold on to, he couldn't handle it if she didn't wait so they could give things a try –

"But. Let's just say you're my incentive to get the damn thing wrapped up…and quick."

It does the trick, the sentiment –

* * *

Sam's face is open and honest and genuine –

Andy's heart thumps.

She beams up at him, over her little tantrum (she does have to admit, they're taking some risks).

She sucks in her lips and rolls her eyes all exaggerated. "Well. Since you put it like that…" She giggles again thinking of potential liaisons that may be safe in between…or the reunion at the end.

Andy also thinks about having all of Sam, once he is back –

"If we couldn't go two days….imagine what might be waiting for us when you finish this thing."

Andy is pleased when Sam gives her some dimples in return.

* * *

"Imagine…" Sam says breathlessly as her reaches down for another kiss.

He works his way onto his knees eventually. "Hey…ah…you need a drink?"

McNally shakes her head, giggling still. "Nope. I got stamina, Swarek."

Sam snorts at her in return and rolls his eyes and then gets to his feet. He's feeling the knocks of the floorboards in his joints right now, but there's no way in the world he'll show McNally a hint –

He tries to cover his wince with some conversation instead. "By the way. What on earth was that screeching in the background at The Penny tonight?"

* * *

Andy smiles and thinks of nights at The Penny some time in the future; of Sam's arm wrapped around her, or her sitting on his lap. (Both of them teasing one another about songs they might sing, and making fun of anyone that _does_ actually dare to take the stage).


End file.
